Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a technical field of imaging, and more particularly to systems and methods for multi-modality detection.
Description of the Related Art
In current radiation imaging techniques, X-ray transmission imaging and X-ray diffraction imaging have become two common non-destructive testing methods. These two X-ray imaging techniques may be used separately, and may also be used in combination in order to improve detection accuracy.
With respect to the combined use of these two techniques, a two-stage detection system has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,924,978B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,566B2. In such a two-stage detection system, a stage of X-ray Computed Tomography (CT) detection may be performed firstly, and then another stage of X-ray Diffraction (XRD) detection is performed. However, such a two-stage detection system actually is combined of two independent systems, each of which utilizes an independent radiation source. Thus, the system is bulky and the usage of the radiation source is low. Moreover, such a two-stage detection system needs to precisely control a position of a suspicious region between the two independent systems. Accordingly, the detection efficiency thereof will be relatively low.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,787,591B2 discloses an inverse fan-beam XRD detection system in which a multi-angle transmission imaging can be performed at the same time of the XRD detection. Although this system only uses one set of radiation source, this system actually is a quasi-3D chromatographic detection system and the radiation source has a limited angle range, which makes it difficult to achieve an imaging quality same as that of the CT imaging technique.